The Dominance of Fate
by Nyx Nuit
Summary: A long-standing alliance must be protected though long simmering hostilities exist. And that is where a dragon egg and a hybrid girl come in. Rated M for violence and sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Nyx: Hello one and all. So...just to be clear, yes you're in the right place if you're looking for the story titled like the one above. Only this is the new version, and you're probably wondering 'Why the fuck did you take it down? It was going fine!' well, my reasoning was this: _I started this story when I was thirteen, maybe going on fourteen and I wanted to beat my head against the wall every time I read through it._ My conclusion: Rewrite the _entire_ thing. The whole damn thing! If you want, I'll compile all the chapters from the old version into one document and post it on my blog. If something goes completely to shit or your browser is crappy, then I'll email it to you personally. Just shoot me a PM.**

**Puff: Damn...didn't take a breath there did ya sugar? **

**Nyx: Fuck off you sparkly menace! This is _my_ note to the readers. So...now that I've probably wasted half your time, I'll just let you get on with it then. I don't own _The Inheritance Cycle_, or _Twilight_, or anything else you may recognize. All OC's belong to me, music and such belongs to their respective owners. **

* * *

_"I amar prestar aen, han amathon ne nen,_  
_han mathon ne chae a han noston ned 'wilith." *_

_-Galadriel, The Lord of the Rings (movie)_

* * *

Chapter 1 : Messenger

A great din rose up, disturbing the peace that dominated the palace.

The three kings snapped to attention, leaving behind their velvet robes and convening towards the front of the castle.

_What could possibly cause such a great outcry?_ they wondered.

And the answer soon came: a ship approaching from the East, the likes of which had not been seen for years.

Millennium even.

Their sharp crimson eyes could see far and clear, and the ship brought on many memories.

Some good, some bad, for each of the brothers.

Especially for one in particular who swallowed on the sight of the elven ship. "We should convene in the throne room," said one, "Beds should be prepared while we wait for our unexpected guests." the other two murmured their agreement before turning inside and fetching their robes.

A troupe of six elves had manned the ship; two women and the other four males, their leader subtly stood out with only a belt of silver while the others held onto their strong leather.

None of them looked weary before the kings but age was in each of their eyes despite their obvious beauty. So alike to the creatures they stood before, yet so different.

The elves were softer in appearance despite the angles of their faces yet just as lithe and graceful in the company of the predators they stood before.

The three kings stood upon the low dais, watching them with cautious eyes just like the rest of their guard clothed in ashy gray and black.

It was the elf that spoke first, bowing at a respectful incline, "Lords Aro, Caius and Marcus, we are sent by our beloved Queen Islanzadí to ask for your aid," he said.

"What is your name?" Aro asked.

"Edril," responded the elf.

"Why is it that we are called in this supposed hour of need when it has become clear that we are insignificant?" Caius said lowly standing up, his crimson eyes dark with irritation.

"A menace in our lands is gaining more and more strength as we speak. If we can't destroy him he'll turn his eyes beyond Alagäesia and destroy you as well," one of the females spoke up this time, her voice high and clear with a trill as if she was about to sing.

She was very fair, long black hair that waved down her back and across her shoulders. Marcus frowned as he looked upon her face, for it bore too much resemblance to his long lost love.

Memories he had long tried to suppress flooded the forefront of his mind; her laugh, the way she smiled at him when they held hands in front of the altar, her lovely green eyes before they became crimson (and even then they were still beautiful), her long dark hair and, most of all, her look of reverence when she first held their child.

Marcus swallowed, viciously beating back the memories. Aro was speaking again, "– the alliance has long grown cold and brittle since the death of the elven queen's sister, we cannot simply drop everything and-"

"Brother," Marcus interrupted. The hall fell silent, the guards looked at the silent king in shock and the elves turned their gazes on him. "You forget the second token of the alliance?" Aro frowned and stood straighter.

"Are you saying that I've grown too decrepit, brother," Aro sneered, feeling as if he'd been slighted.

"I am saying that the elves are our allies, even though much has happened all these years," Marcus said. "But something else must be done before we continue this meeting, after all, her kin are here." his brothers fixed him with odd looks but the king turned to his right-hand guard.

"Errik," he said. "Please retrieve my daughter, tell her, her presence is required." Errik nodded and nothing but air remained in his place. The elves looked with an indifference at the place he'd been.

"Unsurprised, are you?" Aro said sounding surprised himself.

"We have heard of your abilities," said one of the other males, his hair long and pale. Errik reappeared next to Marcus's side, he leaned close to the king's ear.

"Sire," he whispered. "It seems the Lady Isabella is not in the castle." Marcus frowned at this news.

"Then...where the devil is she?"

_**x-x-x**_

Fingers gripped the string firmly, drawing it back slowly and steadily. She exhaled softly, her fingers ready to release the arrow. "My Lady!" she released it – and missed, the arrow only hitting in the wolf above it's hind leg, but it continued to run. She turned to glare at the guard who'd dare interrupt her hunt.

"My Lady," Demetri repeated, unfazed by her look of annoyance and hatred.

"Gods above," she swore, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "What is it?"

"You are needed at the palace," he explained.

"Whatever for?"

"Your father summons you, it seems we have some unexpected visitors," he went on. They ran back to the palace in a tense silence, all the while Isabella ground her teeth to avoid spewing curses.

She was fussed at the minute she was through the doors, Heidi was upon her tugging leaves and twigs out of her hair and dusting off her cloak. "Trousers!" Heidi shrieked, "My Lady is not properly dressed?"

"Your Lady is dressed just fine," Isabella grizzled brushing off the fussy vampire as she made for the throne room. The three kings were prepared for her as she shoved the doors open.

"Well father, uncles, what is it you need me for?" then she saw the six elves in the middle of the chamber before the thrones.

Without another word she went to her father's side before asking, "Who are they?" she saw their slitted eyes and pure fair skin, almost like hers except her pupils were smaller.

"They are elves from the far eastern shores," Marcus answered.

"Alagäesian shores?" she asked remembering her geography lessons and the stories her father would tell her.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"You know of our lands?" one of the males stepped forward, his long hair rippling with his movements.

"Yes, my father tells me stories," Isabella responded absentmindedly brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, revealing that it was pointed.

The elves all exchanged looks that were unreadable to even the vampires in the chamber. "Highly unusual King Marcus, for a vampire to tell tales of elven folk," spoke another ellon.

"Despite what your kind think I loved her with all my soul," said king stood and growled at the stoic troop of elves. "My daughter is the only thing that keeps me on my feet nowadays," the vampire said softly. Isabella took his hand and held it.

"Everything will be fine father," she whispered.

"It is time to send the egg back among the elves so that a Rider may come about. One has already hatched for a human," Edril said again.

"What makes you think we would willingly surrender the only dragon egg we have in our possession?" Caius spoke this time.

"To not do so would be to break the long time pact, meaning war," a female stepped forward. The three kings fell into silence.

"We must deliberate on this delicate matter," Aro said. "Allow some of our guards to escort you to the guest chambers and tomorrow we will reconvene in this hall." Marcus threw a stormy look in his brother's direction.

_**x-x-x**_

"Aro, we are not going to gamble upon a war with my wife's people!" Marcus snarled.

"Your _late_ wife," Aro emphasized. Marcus bared his teeth. "It shouldn't concern you anymore, brother. You've removed yourself from affairs all these years-"

"Not this time, not anymore," Marcus hissed. "Too long have I stood aside, it is not what my Didyme would have wanted and for that I am ashamed for dishonoring her legacy."

"Dishonoring her legacy!" Caius repeated, though with incredulous undertones. "Brother, you have done wonderfully raising Isabella. She is intelligent, heartfelt and caring just like her mother!"

"While having that rebellious streak her father has always had," Aro added causing the brothers to chortle a bit. "You are not the only one who loved her brother," Aro said softly. "And I curse the day we ever went to war with the Romanian kingdom. We won the freedom of their suppressed lands, but we lost a sister in the process."

"All of this, for an egg?" Marcus muttered. "Just give it to them, what's the worst that can happen?"

"I still don't trust the elves completely," Aro mused. "After all, when we went to war they did not bother to send aid though we asked for it and now here they are, asking for what may be their salvation."

"It is by the terms of the treaty, brother," Marcus reminded him.

"The treaty is as good as null," Caius said. "Those spell-casters did not bother to lend us even one ship, one sword!"

"They did adapt the Great Treaty to include us, though, in order to avoid any future war with dragonkind."

"That settles it," Caius said, rising to his feet, "We are not sending the egg." Marcus let out a huff of exasperation and slammed his hands on the desk, leaving two dents the size of his fists.

"I've already lost my wife to war, do you ask that I lose my daughter as well?" he demanded. "We're sending the egg."

"You seem to be incredibly passionate on this issue, brother," Aro said. Marcus only gave him a hard stare as a reply. "Fine...we send the egg, but we will also send a guard with it." Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Do you not see that you are being just a little too paranoid Aro?"

"No," Aro said. "The egg will be within fifty miles of the guard we send at all times, and if an elven Rider is not found then it will be guaranteed that it is sent back."

"Your terms, although ridiculous, are well put," Marcus acquiesed.

"Fine," Caius said. "A good compromise in my eyes."

"One questions remains...who do we send?"

_**x-x-x**_

It was nearly noon when the time for the meeting came, the elves, the three kings and a good portion of the guards were assembled in the hall of thrones.

"Our decision be this: we shall send the egg," Aro said. "But a trusted agent of ours will go with it along with a guard, to be sure that it will be returned if an elven Rider is not found."

"Your presumptuousness leaves something to be desired," Edril said. "But nonetheless, we will agree to your terms. Name your people and let us depart."

"I have named my own daughter, Isabella Volturi Dieleril as the carrier, and Emmett here shall be her guard," Marcus stood, the named guard bowed his head to signify his acquiescence. Isabella turned to her father with a wide-eyed look of incredulous shock on her face. "Father!" she breathed.

The elven leader raised his chin, "So be it." a rush of wind and it showed that the princess was indeed gone.

_**x-x-x**_

Marcus did not need to search for what he sought in the quiet darkness of his bedchamber. Thick curtains blocked any and all sunlight from the room, not even the tiniest ray allowed to enter the glass.

Instead, several hundred candles littered the half-abandoned place; some were almost squicks in their holders, not quite stubs but not entirely halves either. He pulled the box from it's hidden place on the bookshelf and swept the dust from it's lid.

He held it in his hands, closing his eyes and desperately trying not to let the memories overwhelm him. Inside the box were some of the things Didyme had brought with her from home; the circlet that marked her as royalty, the brooch that held her cloak together, the necklace he had given her as a wedding present and her ring. The door opened to admit Isabella.

"You asked for me father?" she said, sounding a little stiff.

"Yes, I – I thought that you should have this," he said and placed the box on a desk and lifted out the ring. The band was silver, intricate swirls traveled upwards to hold the sapphire garnet in place.

"It was your mother's," he said softly. She nodded as she examined it in her fingers, her expression one of melancholy.

"I remember it," she said. "It was always warm against my cheek." Sadness overtook him. She had been only five years of age when her mother was taken and he felt it a wrongdoing that she had to go without a proper mother.

He hoped that her travels to Alagäesia would give her something that she should have received long ago.

"Isabella," the king began. "Please understand that I am doing what I think is right."

"But you did not take my opinion into account," she replied. "That is where I take fault with your decision."

"My main reason is that you come to know the other half of your heritage," Marcus said quickly. "This way you'll meet your aunt and become acquainted with the elven court."

"So this is a political exploit as well?" a frown formed on her brow signaling her distaste. Marcus saw much of Didyme in her and it was this that made him all the more willing to let her go even if he would miss her terribly.

"To your uncles it is, but to me is it more than that, my child," he placed a kiss on her forehead and drew her into a tight embrace. And for the first time...Marcus prayed.

* * *

**Nyx: And there you have it...the first chapter of the revised TDoF. **

**Puff: *yawn* **

**Nyx: *glare* Anyhoo...review?**

* * *

_*For those of you who are not dorks like I am and have not read Lord of the Rings or seen the movies, the quote before the chapter begins was said at the beginning of the first movie (The Fellowship of the Ring) and in the second (The Two Towers). It translates as follows: "The world is changed, I feel it in the water, I feel it in the earth, and I smell it in the air." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Nyx: So, just to forewarn you all, Emmett is OOC. Probably not what you all expected, since most of these characters need to be changed to fit the environment, but don't be alarmed. I know what I'm doing. **

**Puff: Pfft, you hope so.**

**Nyx: So, I don't own anything you may recognize including The Inheritance Cycle and Twilight, along with anything else that catches your eye except for OCs, those are mine. And the images I get for my covers come from Google, so I'm not sure who they belong to. Either way, I don't make money off of this so, good luck trying to sue me.**

**Puff: Our lawyer is still a toad!**

* * *

_"Unlikely adventures require unlikely tools."_

_-Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium_

* * *

Chapter 2 : Farewell

The dock lay at her feet, stretching before her to seem like an endless pathway. A pathway that opened onto the sea and all the adventures that awaited her on the other side. Her father, uncles and friends that she had made within the guard were at her back.

The elves were preparing to sail, their hands working quickly. Human spectators watched, their curiosity overriding their own duties as they stopped to wonder exactly what had led to this moment.

Rumor had spread quickly of the guests in their lands and now, they strained their eyes to get even the smallest of glimpses. "My Lady?" she looked up at Emmett whose red eyes were open and caring.

He was as young as she was, perhaps younger. His history was almost as convoluted as hers was, but they had developed the bond that only close siblings could have and it was for this reason that he was chosen to be her guard. His fierce strength and determination to protect his family would no doubt guarantee not only friendly companionship but a measure of safety.

She gave him a smile and walked towards the ship feeling his presence as he shadowed her.

Once she reached the end of the dock she turned to look at the three tall figures of the men who'd always been in her life. Her Aunts Sulpicia and Athenodora offered her soft smiles of farewell, their eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"It is time," Edril spoke up, his cat eyes solemn. Isabella walked the gangway, each step heavier and heavier until she reached the deck. The ship wasn't as large like the others in the bay but it was certainly more majestic and elegant.

There was no heavy metal anchor holding it in place, and no wind filled the sails but still, the ship moved out of the bay. She raised a hand in farewell, knowing they would see it.

"I will come back," she whispered. The egg resting against her back, in it's tough leather bag was in no way physically heavy, but the gravity it held concerning the fate of the peoples across the water gave it a value that was greater than her own life. And Emmett knew this, which was why he kept his eyes sharp, determined to protect the princess at all costs.

The sun was beginning to set and by then, she had shed her black cloak, revealing the shirt and trousers she preferred to wear. The ship continued on it's set pace towards the west, never faltering once. "Princess?" Emmett, on the other hand, had not shed his cloak, but his hood had been lowered. She did not respond so he tried again, "Bella?"

"You and my mother were the only ones who ever called me that," she said quietly. She was still facing towards home, though she knew she wouldn't see her father for a very long time.

He laid a hand on her shoulder, smiling down at her, tempted to embrace her if only to cheer her up. But this wasn't a pleasant holiday, this was an assignment and damn him if he was going to let anything make a mess of this.

The elves were quiet, having paid no mind to the half-breed and her vampire guard. Forming a sense of comradeship would be the best course of action in maintaining unity among the crew, but so far, they only observed.

Before the alliance was formed many centuries ago, before Galbatorix rose to power, vampires had been but a rumor. The shadow of a threat it seemed. Stories from adventurers had reached elven ears of demons across the sea; red-eyed and fierce.

The tales had grown more and more absurd and more fiction than fact. The vampires weren't peace-loving, but they weren't a race of warmongers either.

The elves had been suspicious of them, and the first meeting almost led to war if it had not been for the diplomatic skill of an elven Rider by the name of Eragon. And now, the time had come for the races to join in a time of danger. Though stories had instilled a paranoia in the elves that would not easily be abated.

When Isabella had headed below deck to sleep, he wandered above with his senses alert. Able to detect any disturbance whatsoever. He could see that the princess was taking her task seriously, having fallen asleep with the egg easily within her reach.

Seven steady heartbeats in his ears kept him calm, the seventh much slower than the others given her heritage.

He found one of the elves on deck, her long hair braided down her back and calmly twirling her dagger between her hands watching the far eastern horizon.

"Can you not sleep?" she surprised him with a question. The heavy darkness of the cloak he wore caused him to look like an indistinct shadow in the increasing nighttime, the moon was the only source of light and even it decided to remain wan.

"My kind never sleep," he answered sounding so solemn.

She was intrigued by them, though she dared not admit it. The deep timbre in which he spoke lacked the high musical quality that one found in all elven men, and yet it brushed something at her base that sent something foreign but not unpleasant down her spine, combined with his accent set her nerves alight.

"I couldn't imagine it...never sleeping," the she-elf said. "Even we require a mental reprieve now and then."

"We are different, your kind and mine," he said. Her heart seemed to beat pointedly, as if to emphasize the lack of similarities between the two worlds.

"They tell stories of your people, in my home," she replied. "Just like your king educated your princess on our ways."

"It was out of necessity," Emmett replied. "We are courteous creatures when it is required, to not tell the Princess of her mother's people would have been to blaspheme against the concord, her father's love...even the Princess herself." she knew that she had reached a particularly difficult subject that seemed to be delicate with the vampires of the court.

It had long been known that the elven queen's sister had married the third vampire king as a token of the alliance and to keep the peace between the two races, but the vampires argued that their king had indeed loved his wife, showering her with gifts and affection. "You show great concern for her," she said slowly.

"She has been my friend all these years," he replied. "It is my duty." he continued his walk up the deck to stare out past the helm into the long expansive waters.

She was sitting on her bed, inscribing something into a journal that had been given to her before the journey had officially began. Until that first night on the ship, she hadn't even written a single rune into it's pages, but she had decided to chronicle her days despite her impeccable memory.

It gave her another purpose on this voyage besides protecting the large mass she was currently sketching. Her love for drawing had come from her mother, and she missed her pastels, rendering them an unnecessary weight despite her fondness for them.

The large mass in front of her was whiter than vampire's skin, black veins wound across it's surface, thin and spidery. The shell was hard, even Emmett not able to scratch it's surface with his hard nails.

The egg lay dormant, and she wondered why she was never able to hear it's occupant. Often she had nightmares where the egg cracked open to reveal a dead hatchling, but when she woke up, the egg was intact, the shell smooth.

She tapped it, issuing a low bell-like tone that rang in her ears. For all the good sitting in the bottom of the ship was doing on this seemingly endless ocean, she was still learning new things even if the elves kept a chilled attitude towards herself and her friend.

She found one of them, a golden-haired she-elf watching her more often than not when she would walk on deck to watch the sunset. She was the only female who kept her hair braided back, instead of held in place by a leather band like the others.

Her sharp eyes were blue as the sky and had she been a vampire, she would have been the fancy of many men and wanted by all, in some way. All, except for her father, Isabella supposed, since he had not touched another woman since her mother had died.

Her mother.

Isabella had few memories. But they were happy ones, with the exception of the last night she set eyes upon her mother.

Often she had been told that she had inherited her mother's eyes, though to her the similarities were difficult to see.

The memories after she never returned home caused too much pain to be thought over peacefully. So, she focused on steering her thoughts in a completely different direction, the pencil in her hand scratching lightly against the page.

She tried to capture the little details that made the egg beautiful and intriguing, but even her nimble hands and sharp eyes found it difficult to catalog it all on paper.

Finally she dropped the journal and her pencil, before sliding her hands gingerly underneath the egg's weight. It wasn't in any way heavy, having the merged strength of the elf and the vampire it was like carrying a large feather.

But it's physical weight didn't detract on it's value, and the importance it held in current events. Holding it gave her a sense of peace and left her praying that something good would come of this adventure.

_**x-x-x**_

Another three days passed, making it the fifth day at sea. The two species had found a way to co-habituate on the vessel, the elves directing the ship with ease. It had already been estimated that they had traveled at least three leagues since their departure.

Emmett stood vigil next to her while she watched the sea pass them by. Her eyes could see past the rippling surface to the schools of fish that dared travel so close to the surface.

Three of the elves on deck watched her while she stared at the blue waters below, conversing in their language. Their high lilting voices were low, though Isabella and Emmett could still hear them. They spoke in their own language, and Emmett listened intently.

It wasn't anything like the native tongue of the country where he and the princess originated. The elves' tongue was like song from an angel's mouth, rising and falling like a gentle breeze.

It reminded Emmett of the alluring voice used by the more savage of their species to draw in their prey, which wasn't the most pleasant of thoughts. "What do you think they are saying?" he asked her highness who was still watching the surface of the ocean.

"They think we are different than the stories they heard," she said softly.

"Pity," Emmett chuckled. "They fit our histories exactly." Isabella allowed her lips to twitch, a look of cool frustration crossed over the elves faces seeing as the two vampires aboard had conversed in their own native tongue.

"What do you think she will be like?" Isabella said abruptly, turning to face the deck.

"The elven queen?" Emmett asked. "I would not know. More majestic than we can imagine, I suppose."

"Do you think she will look like my mother?" she asked in a small voice, sounding so much like a child it made Emmett's heart feel warm for a fleeting moment.

"I could not say, your father never spoke much about her," Emmett responded.

"And what of _your_ father? Does he know?" Isabella asked. Emmett shrugged, the gesture so unbelievably human as he did so. His father and sire was given reign over the neighboring kingdom after the war had ended.

Though he never failed to make relations with his brothers, he was far too busy trying to fix the broken economy and gain the people's trust. "I have not seen him in years," he said. "Though he was close to the kings in a way that no one but your aunts' have been."

"I am sorry," she mumbled.

"No," Emmett said. "It is your job to be curious. After all, you have not had genuine contact with your kin." all he got in return was a silent nod.

**_x-x-x_**

"This is pointless, I can do more damage with my bare hands than with this..." Emmett wiggled the sword around in his stone grip.

"Come on Emmett," Isabella jeered. "I don't think the people of Alagäesia would appreciate you ripping off their limbs with nothing but your hands. They'd feel it more humane if done with a sword." she hefted the instrument pointedly.

Emmett rolled his eyes but his lips twitched with the effort of fighting the smile that wanted to light up his facial expression. Some of the elves looked on with some interest, watching the two spar across the deck.

The weapons they both held had been forged by a human blacksmith in the city surrounding the castle; simple, stout and rustic at best, but a sword was a sword.

The blonde female, in particular, watched with a cold expression, her eyes calculating the speed at which they both moved.

"Emmett," the Princess scolded, "you have stepped wrong again."

"You need to stop spending so much time with the villagers, they've been teaching you the black arts, they have," Emmett retorted.

"It seems my _protector_, isn't willing to admit that a woman is a better swordsman," she spoke loudly, for all of the elves on board to hear. Despite their usual mantra of having complete control, even they couldn't resist a twitch of the lip to hold back a smile.

His eyes narrowed, obviously unappreciative of the taunt, his jaw set. She only gave him a fond smile reserved for that of a sibling before giving him a pat on the shoulder and heading below deck.

He went to stand by the side, looking over into the water. The blonde she-elf, with her unusual hair, went to stand by him, her back against the side. Her dagger sheathed this time instead of in her hands.

Emmett noticed how elegant her hands were, her fingers long and graceful, her skin fair and smooth. Too perfect, too flawless to be a warrior's hands. He took his attention away from those hands, instead, looking over into the expansive sea. "Your princess is very skilled," she said.

"Indeed," Emmett mumbled.

"Where I come from, swordplay is not unusual," she said. "From what I saw, I can conclude it is...foreign for your people."

"We fight with our fists and teeth," he said. "Strength and strategy are our weapons, not swords, spears and arrows."

"It all sounds very barbaric," she said slowly, a slight frown on her face. He laughed shortly.

"Of course you would think that," he replied.

"Emmett," she said, shocking him by using his name for the very first time. "That is not what I meant-"

"It is of no consequence, and even still...I am a vampire, you are an elf." Isabella clambered up from below, her hair out of the braid it had been in previously and was heavy about her shoulders, all the way down her back, she noticed her guard and how close he stood to the beautiful woman, the one who was different from the rest of her comrades.

Her long hair braided back, exposing her high regal forehead, and inquiring blue eyes. She allowed herself a secret smile, at seeing Emmett with a female that might actually have substance, rather than the shallow maids at the palace back home. Even if she was an elf.

She thought back to the betrothals her uncle's and her father tried to set up on more than one occasion, even though each suitor was callous and cold. Only wanted her for the title and wealth it would bring to them, not to mention the power.

The human nobles were too dull and enamored with her face to actually ask the questions that mattered. It left her feeling a bit hollow, knowing that she might not ever gain a lover. Eventually she would come to the realization that sending her on this quest was the best thing that her father could have done for her.

* * *

**Nyx: And so, ends the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it so far, but I don't like running on assumption so let me know what you think and who you think Isabella should end up with. **

**Puff: It's gettin' goood. *rubs claws together in anticipation***

**Nyx: O-kay...so, while Puff continues to be creepy, I'm gonna go ahead and get myself some ice cream. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nyx: Hello all! **

**Puff: Juice juice juice...I love JUICE.**

**Nyx: *sigh*...I don't own The Inheritance Cycle or Twilight. Anything else you may recognize belongs to their respective owners, OCs belong to me.**

* * *

_"Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them._  
_I intend to see that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves."_

_-Commodore James Norrington, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_

* * *

Chapter 3 : En Guarde

Time passed in peace, the monotonous stretch of water lost its wonder by the end of the third week. But time passed so differently for those of an immortal species that it was a wonder all of them did not sink into a trance.

So when a ship was spotted, it was a novelty to the albeit minuscule crew aboard the elven ship. Emmett's sharp eyes took in the details that would make out the ship's origin and he could already conclude that it had not come from his homeland. "What in the name of...?" one of the elves said out loud.

"It is not a ship of Ïtalee," Emmett announced, his eyes flicking to the princess who had already drawn her sword. He had no intention of letting her fight, but from the stubborn set to her jaw and the look in her eye she was not going to stand aside.

"The ship belongs to an Alagaësian merchant, most likely one from Teirm," another elf said. "I recognize the craftsmanship."

"That is not possible," Edril spat, "We are too far away from Alagaësian shores."

"Apparently we are not far enough," Emmett muttered.

"Humans," Isabella said, catching the scent on the breeze, tainted with salt-water and the odor of filth, but it was definitely human. She tilted her head to the side, listening, "They don't seem very friendly." Emmett sighed, fully prepared to shed his cloak and crest then sink the ship himself.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Isabella said, obviously reading his mind.

"All options are open in regards to your safety," Emmett retorted, his red eyes becoming a shade blacker. She shot him a stern look that was almost quailed by her worry. "We could redirect their ship with magic," one of the females spoke.

"That would take energy," Edril said, his tone cool and his expression a mask of calm. "Energy I do not want to waste."

"Edril," the blonde female stepped up, "Please be reasonable! If they are, as the princess says, inhospitable, then we should take precautions to avoid them." Edril did not respond, instead watching the human ship get that much closer.

"They have caught the current," he said after a long pause. "There is not enough magic in the world to redirect the elements. We shall just have to wait and see." Wait and see indeed. The ship approached, slowly.

"We are fools," the woman from before spoke. "Their ship is so weighed down, we could have avoided them." Emmett's hand went to his throat. The burn of thirst had begun to set in, hunger clawed his belly.

He closed his eyes, hearing the thrum of several heartbeats, his jaw began to ache and the breeze carried the smell of human blood to his nostrils. When he opened his eyes, he was certain that his eyes were black with hunger and he exchanged a look with his princess, her wide eyes remained their rare shade of green but from the way her face tensed he knew then that it was urgent he feed.

When the ship was within reach, a human, the captain it was assumed, had climbed up on the side of the ship, hanging onto a ratline for balance.

"State your business, strangers!" he called. "For these seas be mine!" Isabella snorted at his words.

"One man cannot own an ocean," she scoffed adjusting her grip on her weapon.

"Our ventures remain ours, human," Edril replied. "It is of no consequence to you and your crew!"

"Trespassing in my waters with no given reason at all _is_ of consequence to me, elf!" the human captain retorted, his tone condescending. The captain had drawn his sword, and raised it.

"Surrender!" he repeated. "Or we shall take your ship by force!" some of his men cheered, partaking of his obvious madness.

"Captain, this is madness, we cannot challenge a fully grown elf let alone a shipful!" someone protested.

"For a First Mate you are wholly unfaithful to my whims," the Captain retorted, unaware that every word he said was heard. "With that ship I could obtain so much gold we could build a country!" Isabella rolled her eyes, releasing a scoff.

"This mongrel must be put in his place. I have no tolerance for pirates, especially those that believe they can challenge us." the elves looked at her, frowns creasing their calm, regal faces. "I see this as an excellent opportunity for Emmett to feed," she said, staring blandly across the short distance to the pirate ship. The guard remained stoic, but allowed a wink to break his composure.

"You mean, an opportunity to become the brute that he is," one of the elves spoke up, a male, with long dark hair. The princess turned with a look Emmett had seen more than once on her father's face when staring down a particularly agitating noble.

"You call my people brutes?" she said quietly. "If so, then what are we doing here? _You_ called upon _us_ for help, we didn't have to forfeit our dragon egg," she said. "Let the pirates take us then, and let my guard, my sole source of protection starve? If anything you are the brute, letting your petty prejudices interfere with the situation at hand." the elf looked astonished, the rest exchanged unreadable glances.

Isabella let her hard gaze travel across the rest of them, before meeting Edril's eyes. He gave a solid nod and inclined his head. "Forgive my companion of his impertinence, it is in our best interest to ensure the health of the Egg Bearer and her guard." Emmett shed his cloak and his crest, before slinking down the side of the ship and silently dipping into the water.

The argument across the way had escalated, the human captain upset with his first mate. He opened his mouth to release an insult against the elves, but the ship rocked. The sailors on board staggered to regain their balance, voicing their confusion with mindless babble.

Theories were shouted across the deck, crude swords and weapons brandished. The ship rocked again, bobbing precariously on top of the water. The ship gave a groan, the masts quaking with an unseen force and the ship began to sink.

The screams began, pleas for mercy echoing across the water. It wasn't long before not even the top mast could be seen above the surface. Sailors who clung for survival were quickly yanked underneath the water, their cries vanquished.

When Emmett climbed back on board, he was soaked, and his eyes were vibrant. The signs of hunger and near malnutrition had gone, his skin smooth alabaster, glowing in the midday sun.

The elves had turned away, horror had been the only expression on their faces. Emmett was skilled with his kill so as not to stain his clothes, but the sea water would set into the fabric. The ship sailed on, Edril tense at the helm, his cat eyes fixed straight ahead on the horizon. Isabella and Emmett exchanged a look, knowing that their relationship with the small troupe of elves was henceforth changed.

Emmett's footsteps were silent against the wooden deck, his cloak making not even the slightest disturbance. The light sound of the ship cutting through the water, waves slapping against the sides and the fish underneath, made a formidable choir for the night without him adding to it. The moon was waning, leaving little light to see by, but his eyes were perfect. The deck was completely empty, with the exception of an elf at the helm.

"Even for all their years and claims of wisdom, they are naïve creatures when it comes to us," the princess had said, in the privacy of her cabin. It had been nearly a week since the encounter with the human pirates, and the tension had not yet abated, though Edril tried his best to remain as diplomatic as possible.

He involuntarily found his eyes scanning the deck for the presence of his elven companion, for she often kept him company even though he didn't know her name, though she knew his.

He could smell her, hear her heartbeat, and a frown creased his brow, knowing that she was intentionally avoiding him. And for what? Was being what he was such a crime? They ate plant matter and manipulated the earth with magic, but they didn't hear him scoff.

With a last scan of the deck he headed back below to Her Highness' cabin, where she sat with the egg within her reach, writing in her journal. He understood why she felt it a necessity, though her memory, just like his, was impeccable.

He shed his cloak and sat on the elegantly carved chair in the corner. "I am sorry that she won't talk to you Emmett," the princess said without looking up. Emmett looked at her. She reminded him so much of King Marcus in that moment, and he felt a swell of homesickness.

The thrill of adventure had died the moment he set foot on the pier, but it wouldn't do to lose hope because he longed for his homeland. "I wouldn't be too bothered by it," she said. "If they can handle the horrors of war, but not the simple act of a vampire nourishing himself then they are well to keep their distance. Such is the way of things," she said.

"You sounded like your uncles," he said, a light smile on his lips. A smile lit up her expression briefly before dying to be replaced by longing and sadness.

"I miss them," she said slowly.

"As do I," he replied. "But, just think, here we are where Heidi can't get to you." the smile was back on her face, no doubt in remembrance of the fussy vampiress who took great care and pains to keep the young princess presentable.

Her Highness was always odd, having her father's streak of rebellion, she often destroyed the dresses Heidi fitted to her in the woods, climbing trees and learning how to fire arrows.

Sword fighting with the human blacksmiths in the village and swimming her underclothes, made her quite an odd princess indeed. Royal daughters from other kingdoms considered themselves to be much above running and playing, and none of them were as skilled fighters as the Volturi princess.

_**x-x-x**_

They were sparring on the deck again, a borrowed sword in Emmett's hand as the elves went about on their merry way, maintaining the ship while watching out the corner of their eyes. His stance and footwork was still clumsy but he was gaining improvement. He had to admit that Her Highness was indeed skilled, and would no doubt mesh well with the rest of her kin. Their blades clashed again, emitting a horrid clanging that rang in his sensitive ears.

"You are improving," she said, just as she twirled her wrist and disarmed him.

"Even if I became a good swordsman I would still pale in comparison to yourself," Emmett said with a light bow.

"Flattery won't get you special treatment, my friend," Isabella said, a teasing glint in her eye. "Now, prepare yourself!" she tossed him his sword, which he caught easily, the handle giving slightly under his strength.

They circled a bit, their swords held at an offensive angle, each of them waiting for the other to make the first move. To his surprise, she did and he did his best to parry her attack, and countered with a jab of his own, which she blocked easily, hitting his sword away and poking him with hers. It barely registered to him, since he was made of stone after all, but he still felt a twinge of irritation.

When she disarmed him again, he almost turned away in disgust, but she would only jeer at him even more for being a poor loser. "Perhaps, if I taught him," they both looked at the she-elf who had drawn her sword. The princess lowered her own weapon, sheathing it and handing Emmett his. The princess bowed to the warrior and stepped to the side, giving them the silent go ahead to proceed.

Now the elves watched with rapt attention, as one of their own sparred with the vampire guard. Her stance appeared to be loose, her grip on her sword casual. But he was mistaken when she lashed out with a surprisingly hard blow.

If not for his supernatural strength, his wrist would have shattered and he would have been disarmed. Only his vampiric reflexes allowed him to block the attack, before counterattacking with a swift uppercut.

She stopped abruptly and surveyed him before striking again. This time he began to pick up on her moves and strategy, predicting her next actions and blocking them. He grabbed her wrist, twirling her into him and holding her in a vice-like grip.

They both froze when they realized the intimate embrace they were in and Emmett caught the Princess fighting a smile. They separated, her breaths shallow with exertion, her heartbeat almost like a hummingbird's.

"You've done well," she said. Emmett turned to the princess for approval after inclining his head to the she-elf, but she was watching the skies, where clouds had begun to gather into a thick cover. The wind was steadily picking up and the seas were beginning to roil. "A storm is upon us," she said quietly, just as thunder rumbled in the distance.

* * *

**Nyx: So, review?**

**Puff: Eh...maybe later. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Nyx: Sorry for the wait...sometimes, the right syntax escapes me. Game of Thrones has proved to be my inspiration for this story.**

**Puff: I wanna stab the blonde-Queen bitch. Grrrr...to her and her demon spawn.**

**Nyx: He'll probably be a hemophiliac, I'm surprised he didn't die of blood loss in the third episode. So...I don't own The Inheritance Cycle or Twilight, blah blah blah. Whatever.**

**Puff: *starts chewing on the end of his tail***

**Nyx: *sigh*...moving on.**

* * *

_"There's a storm comin' Harry and we best be ready when she comes."_

_-Hagrid, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

* * *

Chapter 4 : Still Tempest

Emmett could smell rain on the air, his nostrils flaring while taking in the scent of the imminent downpour of moisture. The clouds steadily darkened within the hour. The elves began preparation for a storm, their weapons set aside and all of them took hold of a line. The sea began to churn as the wind picked up, building continuously, simultaneously whipping the sea into a frenzy.

"Prepare yourselves," Isabella said ominously, watching the clouds with her calculating gaze as they got thicker and thicker. There was no sign of the sunlight, not in either direction. The sea was against them today, and the small crew would have to do their best against it.

It was true that this ship was built for perfect balance, designed to rest lightly and elegantly on the water while gliding effortlessly through the waves. But, with as vicious a storm that was currently building up, it was best to pray to whatever gods they had that the ship wasn't smashed into pieces and all hopes of peace and homecoming smashed with it.

The growl of thunder and the sizzle of lightning then silence. Her Highness cradling the egg to her chest as she closed her eyes, waited, and said a small prayer. Another growl of thunder, closer this time, and the next strike of lightning seemed to split the sky in half causing a torrent of rain to soak the deck.

It wasn't long before the elements clashed in a violent struggle, the ship pitching and tossing with each wave and the wind aiming to fill and expand the sails to bursting. Lightning struck lighting up the darkened sky for a brief moment.

The wall of water lashed at the ship and it's occupants, though, it barely registered against Emmett's marble skin, he could still feel the weight of the moisture as it soaked his clothes.

He was thankful that he had left his cloak behind, and that he had cut off all of his hair seeing the long tresses of the elves become heavy with water. It was unnecessary weight that could hinder him in a moment of extreme need to get to Her Highness.

The rain repeatedly flooded and drained from the ship as it rocked precariously on the unsteady waters. He approached the blonde she-elf, who appeared to be in a struggle.

The ship didn't carry any heavy cannon or artillery, there was no need because of magic, but the sails were made of a thick canvas, woven from heavy threads sung from the stringy bark of the white oak trees.

His large hands made to grab the rope, "No, check on your princess!" she yelled to him over the howl of the wind. "The egg must be protected at all costs!" the look in her eye made him want to comply, and so he found Her Highness below deck with the dragon egg still whole.

He ignored her protestations and her hopes to help, but he reminded her of her duty and thus, he went above to help the elves in their endeavors. It seemed like so many things could go wrong at once, and the storm carried on through the rest of the day and into the night.

She was shaken awake by her guard, who looked bedraggled from his fight with the elements the night before. The egg lay close to her stomach, her body curled protectively around it. "The storm has passed," he said gruffly. "Land has been spotted on the horizon. Edril estimates that we will be on the coast in three days time." She nodded in acknowledgment of his words.

Soon she would be among her mother's kin, and get to meet her aunt for the first time in her life. Above deck she saw the elves had lowered the sails, to catch any remnants of wind, though all that filled the canvas was a light breeze.

The ship proceeded onwards, albeit at a much slower pace. The elven crew looked worn from their battle against nature, though their faces, as always, were solemn and the very epitome of calm. A faint pulse went through the egg, as if sensing the peace that dominated the day. The ocean was completely flat, the waters having significantly mellowed in the face of daylight.

Her sharp eyes could make out a black ridge along the horizon, and with the ship traveling at the speed it currently was, it wouldn't take much time to reach land. Even still, having seen whole maps of Alagäesia it would take some time for them to reach Ellesmera.

No one had ever explored past the famous islands not far from the coast. Though she could see them too, far to the north and one to the south. But they sailed straight on, right towards the coast.

The day would be spent cleaning up the ship, since the deck was littered with oceanic debris that had been carried by the violent tumultuous water. Seaweed was swept overboard, sand scraped off the railing, barnacles were scolded (in the elvish language of course) and as a result were lost to the ocean.

Emmett watched in amusement as the elves sang in their language at something that couldn't speak back. After the ship was clean and peace the predominant factor, Bella spoke her lingering confusion over exactly why these events were taking place.

She didn't understand what could be so bad in the elven homeland that they had to travel so far to ask for help. Her father had spoken a little of the histories, of how the treaty was forged with the dragons, where the elves came from and so on, but never about the war. Never about the corrupt king that sat on the Alagäesian throne.

She knew she was in the dark and felt it unfair that she should be going into unfamiliar territory with little to no knowledge of exactly why. The trouble was getting the elves to loosen their tongues, and there was only one of them she held even a smidge of trust for though the blonde female warrior was no different than the rest of her companions.

So she requested her presence when her thoughts wouldn't stop whirling in her mind. Emmett gladly volunteered to seek out the elf and bring her back to the cabin to speak in private to the princess.

The elf divulged of the histories of Alagäesia, telling how Galbatorix came into power and was driven mad with the absence of his dragon. She spoke well into the night, telling of how the wretched king had tried again and again to invade the elven sanctuary and had failed each and every time.

Islanzadi was a good queen she was told, but had never fully recovered from the loss of her sister. They stayed up well into the day, the princess absorbing as much information as she could about her kin, their language, the war they were fighting alongside the Varden. "Nasuada sounds like a fierce leader," she told the elf.

"I've only heard tales," the elf replied. "I have yet to meet her."

"When I meet her I'll take you with me," the princess said. The elf smiled and closed her eyes, no doubt receiving mental orders from Edril. "We shall talk more later Isabella Dröttningu, many more stories await us on the long road ahead," she stood.

"You never gave me your name," Isabella said.

"Rosalie."

In the remaining time on the ship they got to be good companions. They sparred and occasionally doubled teamed Emmett who sparred with them. He still wasn't comfortable with the sword, used to using his brute strength and superior speed against his enemies. Rosalie told her of the great sword maker who lived in Ellesmera and was renowned throughout the elven cities for her skills.

"A woman sword maker?" Emmett asked incredulously. Rosalie smiled at him, amused by his surprise.

"Of course," she said.

"Remember Emmett, the blacksmith back home had a female apprentice," Isabella reminded him. "She built helmets."

"Helmets we didn't need," Emmett retorted before walking off to stand at the prow. Isabella sighed, and turned to her friend.

"Why are men so stubborn?" she asked the blonde. Rosalie laughed.

"They believe they are cleverer than women," she replied. "Now come...to stance!" they both held their swords aloft while they circled.

"So, the swordmaker. What happened to her?" Isabella asked, parrying a blow.

"After zur'roc, one of the finest swords she ever made was misused by Morzan, the first and last of the Thirteen Forsworn, she made a vow to never forge another sword," she said, blocking Isabella's attack with a flick of her wrist.

"But, why waste such talent because one guttersnipe couldn't contain his bloodlust?" the princess replied, lunging this time. Sparks glanced off the swords as they crossed.

"Her name is marred," Rosalie replied, sounding solemn. "It is known that she made his sword and with that sword he caused much death and bloodshed." Isabella was now standing with her sword by her side instead of raised.

"But she shouldn't have to take the blame," Isabella contested. "It is not she who decides the actions of those she bequeaths the weapons to. It is the conscious decision of who holds the sword, she doesn't have anything to do with what he did."

"Rhunön gave him the sword," Rosalie shrugged.

"But she didn't dictate his actions," Isabella retorted. "For all I know this Morzan was manipulated by Galbatorix into following him, whether by magic or deceit...maybe both. There are pieces missing, and it makes no sense for her to give up because of one weak-minded man with blood on his hands and a sword on his hip." Rosalie leveled the elven-vampire heir with something akin to admiration.

The girl was wise for her age, and her logic the she-elf could not contest. Her speaking from an objective point of view, despite her being of royal elven blood, gave it such a refreshing countenance. "Another round?" Rosalie asked.

"No," the princess replied, sheathing her sword. "I do not think I want to practice anymore today." she turned away from her new friend and went to climb into the lines, watching the dark bumpy line along the horizon grow more and more pronounced with each hour.

* * *

**Nyx: And there you have it.**

**Puff: I wonder what shall happen next...**

**Nyx: Stop rubbing your claws together like that, it's creepy. **

**Puff: Bleh!**

**Nyx: So, love it? Hate it? Kinda like it? **

**Puff: Cupcakes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nyx: Hello all.**

**Puff: Shut up.**

**Nyx: *glare* So...another update. Yay!**

**Puff: Make me a sandwich.**

**Nyx: Not with that attitude. So, I don't own Twilight or The Inheritance Cycle, blah blah blah...you know the drill.**

**Puff: What if I said the magic word?**

**Nyx: Still a negative.**

* * *

_"Time to nut up or shut up."_

_- Tallahasse, Zombieland_

* * *

Chapter 5 : Landing

Land was so close, it was as if they could touch it. The port they were approaching was small and quiet. "Why did we not go to one of the larger ports?" she asked Rosalie.

"Dras Leona would prevent us from making a quick escape because of it's iron-clad walls, Helgrind is repulsive to look at not to mention dangerous, and anywhere else has been overrun by Urgals."

"Urgals?" Isabella asked.

"Repulsive beings, large and muscular brutes with a taste for bloodshed and human flesh," Rosalie replied.

"They sound like the draguls back home," Isabella replied.

"Draguls?" Rosalie asked.

"They're like your Urgals," Emmett said, "But with scales, four arms and venomous teeth." Rosalie blinked.

"Before the Long Snow, creatures like that and more roamed the forests and polluted our waterways, making it almost impossible for the human population to survive," Emmett said. "Both species starved horrendously and if it wasn't for the hunt, more would have died and you would not have escaped the city." It was a piece of history the elves hadn't remembered.

Ïtalee was a more savage place than Alagäesia with more wild things roaming the land, if all they had to worry about in their temporary home was dragons, empire soldiers and Urgals then this task would be easy, provided the elements would be kind.

The ship glided smoothly into the port, people stopped to stare at the large majestic structure sung from the tall white oak trees that grew in Du Weldenvarden. Swords were sheathed, cloaks were donned, and belongings packed.

The princess could survive on both blood and food, animal blood would suffice if it was necessary. Emmett would have to feed soon and planned on taking some of the criminals that dotted the city. "If we knew he fed on criminals, we would have sailed for Dras Leona," Rosalie muttered.

"And risk exposure?" Thanel snapped, his silky dark hair tucked inside the hood of his cloak. His slitted green irises seemed to glow in the darkness of the cowl. Emmett looked intimidating with his large form clothed entirely in black, his dark red eyes shining dully with thirst.

The princess also donned her dark cloak, the pendant around her neck, stamped with her families crest taking residence beneath her blouse. She and her guard exchanged a look, silently making promises to each other before their feet touched the damp wood of the deck.

Winter was beginning to melt, the ground significantly damp with melted snow and Narda was such a gloomy place. The foreigners took it in with guarded eyes and stiff spines, though their first impression of Alagäesia left them both homesick.

The ship drifted away from the harbor once the last elf left it's decks and sank silently beneath the water. "It will come when called," Rosalie whispered to them. "The ship was built by our ancestors, before the first treaties were signed and Vroengard was a place of peace." They were watched as they walked through the middle of the town, her eyes caught the sketches and papers pasted to a spire in the very center of the square.

The town was dead quiet until the foreigners had turned and disappeared behind the frontline of houses. The elves walked on and waited until the two vampires exited the city. Emmett gorging himself on three rapists, sharing one with Her Highness.

She killed a man terrorizing children and pickpocketing, draining him dry and thus letting her eyes turn from hazel to a bright vibrant green like a summer meadow. Isabella stood on the hill looking back at the little starved town and back to the group of elves who'd sworn to bring her back to the elven capital. "Where do we go next?" she asked Edril.

"We must cross the mountains," he pointed to the jagged teeth not too far off into the distance. "After that, Daret will be our next stop, for you to have your last human meal before we cross the Ninor and head on to the elven city of Osilon."

. . . . .

"We must make haste towards the capital," Altala, the second female who never truly spoke much was more of a healer than a warrior, argued with Edril. Like any elf she was skilled with the sword, but she was better with the combined powers of herb and magic. Her hair hung all the way down her back, and only held at bay with a leather band around her forehead. Emmett's head turned, his red eyes scanning their surroundings. "What is it?" Isabella stood, a hand on her sword.

"Humans," he said.

"Soldiers," Rosalie breathed. They simply stood and left, their camp had been meager, keeping everything in a bundle. The princess carried nothing but the egg, her journal, and weapons. The blood would keep her nourished for a couple of weeks at most...that is, if they walked.

But it looked like she would have to put her bow to use sooner than she had believed. The soldiers were on horseback, she could hear the hooves in the distance. Ideas cycled in her mind, putting aside the frustration she felt from going at such a slow pace.

She felt as if she were treading water and going nowhere. The horses would be slower than running but she knew the elves couldn't run forever. If the soldiers attacked there was no doubt to who would win and their horses would be nothing but wolf food. The soldiers at their backs plowed on, no doubt tracking their footsteps. "What if the soldiers catch up to us?" she asked.

"They most likely think they're chasing a band of renegade Urgals, unless they've been in Narda and heard from a villager with too large a mouth."

"I pray we may have another week of peace," she murmured, "As naïve as it sounds."

"No princess," Emmett replied. "A little hope is always good."

"But what happens when it's snuffed?" she replied.

"Keep fighting," he said. By dawn they were approaching the base of the mountains, the rock looking more and more intimidating the closer they got. Edril led them to the mouth of a narrow mountain pass and Isabella felt a shiver of trepidation go down her spine. But she steeled herself, put a hand on the bottom of the sack feeling for the comforting weight of the egg that was lost to her incredibly amount of strength.

Edril went first, two more elves behind him, Rosalie and Emmett flanking her and the last two elves behind them. The mountains proved to be bitterly cold, snow dusting their heads and cloaks.

They walked for nearly two days, their pace putting them four days ride from the other end of the path. The snow storm put them behind a day, maybe a day and a half, the wind pushing against the elves' feather light bodies. Emmett's body mass being heavy as the rock that surrounded them kept him on his feet.

Isabella had to root herself and walk one foot in front of the other, but she managed while simultaneously trying to keep two of the elves from behind blown away in the gale force winds. Emmett caught Rosalie around the middle, when her slender feet hit a patch of hard-packed snow.

"Bella!" he said over the wind. She heard him, looking right into his glowing red eyes. "We should find a place to rest until the storm passes. At this rate, they'll be leaves at the mercy of this blasted storm!" the cave they found was shallow, but would have to suffice until the storm died.

**_x-x-x_**

"Did your mother teach you our language?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," Isabella replied, "She used to talk and sing to me in it. I grew up speaking three different languages. The Common Tongue, native Ïtal, and elvish. My father would get annoyed when my mother and I had 'secret discussions'. She taught me that I couldn't lie in elvish, it was impossible."

"Did she never tell you that you could wield magic with the words of the ancient language?" Rosalie asked.

"No," the princess said. "There was much she never got the chance to teach me before her death." Rosalie was quiet for a time.

"Then I must teach you how to properly greet one of our kin," she said. None of the other travelers protested to this, knowing that the princess needed the knowledge if she was going to survive the elven cities but felt a sense of loss in growing close with their Queen's niece. The only descendant of Her Highness Didyme.

So they walked onward, all the while Isabella learning of the elven customs. Of course, Emmett was listening as well, his superb memory locking all that Rosalie was saying in place. He had never known that the princess had known three languages instead of two; she never talked about the fallen Queen.

The girl had only known her mother until a young age, her father did the rest of the raising and the princess had grown up to be quite an oddball indeed. Her stewardess, Heidi, had always begged the princess to act like a lady and the princess had always done the exact opposite. She had grown a full head taller in their time at sea, nearly as tall at the elven warriors that surrounded them.

Several hours after the sun had risen the next day, a light snow had begun to fall, landing daintily in the hair of the travelers. "Have you ever wondered what snow tasted like?" she asked her guard, a happy glint in her eye and a teasing smile about her mouth.

"No," he replied, "But I imagine it'd be bland and terrible."

"How would you know if you never tried it?" she asked him.

"I wouldn't," he said, "and gladly admit to my ignorance too." in response to this, she tilted her head back, opened her mouth and caught a single snowflake on her tongue. It rested there for a moment before seeming to register that she had body heat and melted on her tongue.

Emmett shook his head, a smile on his lips. "You try it," she nudged him with her elbow. His bright red irises rolled in their sockets and he tilted his head back in imitation of his friend and caught a snowflake. Unlike with her, it didn't melt and he immediately spat it out.

She laughed, a wondrously pleasant sound in the midst of the somberness of the past few days. Rosalie bowed her head to attempt to hide her smile, but her hair was tied back in a neat braid not allowing her to conceal her amusement.

The narrow road they walked on soon began to slope downwards at a neat incline, signaling the end of their trek through the mountains. Before the sun fully set, a breath of wind carried an unfamiliar stench to her nostrils. Both she and Emmett stopped, their noses wrinkling due to the foul odor. "What is it?" Romo asked, his hand on the hilt of his sword, his brother copied him in stance.

"There is a foul smell on the air," Emmett said.

"Old meat, blood, animal..." the princess added. The elves all exchanged looks.

"Urgals? This close to the mountains?" Altala said.

"They can survive in almost any environment," Dameril, Romo's brother said.

"Survive or not, they're under the command of the empire," Edril said. "And word of us must not reach the king."

"You deceive yourself into believing that is still possible. Chances are news of us has reached the king's ears, he may not know that we are carrying a dragon egg, one of the last, but he will still be suspicious once news of an elven ship pulling into a mortal harbor carrying two foreigners reaches his uncouth ears," Isabella spoke up this time.

"Then we move swiftly," Edril said, looking around them at the mountain face on either side. "We get out of these mountains and make for the Ninor as fast as we possibly can. I'm afraid, avoiding Daret is our only choice. If word of us has indeed reached the empire, abstaining from cities will be our best home. Getting to Osilon before the fortnight is out is the pace I set."

The sky took on a deep shade of blue and the stench got stronger. Coming out of the mountain pass, they saw several fires in the distance. The Urgal camp. Rosalie swore quietly, although her brethren gave her sideways looks, she was only speaking what their minds couldn't help screaming.

Drawing her sword, the princess whipped around the egg in it's sack wobbling a bit on her back. Her sword cut through the Urgal easily, cutting him off mid-battle cry. Dark blood oozed from the gash she'd left with her blade, staining the forged steel a nasty looking purple.

A horn was blown and the troupe assumed battle stances, it wasn't too long before each were engaged in battle. Emmett tore through his enemies quickly, his hands breaking and ripping while the elves hacked and sliced with their swords sending off the occasional bolt from their fingers taking out two or three of the beasts at once.

Any cowards were given a quick death, her heads separated from their bodies.

One Urgal grabbed Rosalie around the neck and prepared to crush her throat. "Release her or I'll stick you," the princess said lowly. The Urgal gave a guttural laugh which quickly turned into a gurgle as her sword jabbed him through the neck. His head barely hanging onto his body with naught but two inches of sinew and flesh. Blood stained the mountain snow and turned the dirt black with urgal blood.

"You fought your first battle today," Emmett said as she cleaned her sword. "And won your first victory." Isabella was changed, indeed having stuck through her very first battle though with inhuman beasts. The corpses were left to rot while the fires were stamped out, deeming it too much of a risk to pile the bodies and light a bonfire. It would be a beacon to any nearby soldiers from the empire, something they did not want to create. They began to run.

* * *

**Nyx: Another short one folks. I tried to incorporate as much detail as possible so...give me points for trying?**

**Puff: I wouldn't blame 'em for not giving you points at all. *snort***

**Nyx: *waves arms around* Don't do that, the last time you did I got grounded for burning stuff in the house...which I didn't do!**

**Puff: When is this story gonna stop sounding like a LoTR remake and get to the really juicy stuff?**

**Nyx: I just gave you a battle scene!**

**Puff: Eh...not gory enough.**

**Nyx: You're incorrigible. So...I'd really love it if someone made me a banner. No one has ever made me one. Ever. I make my covers myself in Gimp, and they aren't that good, only serving a general purpose.**

**Puff: I don't know...I'm kinda diggin' the whole dragon thing.**

**Nyx: *facepalm* So, pennies for your thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nyx: Good Lord, has it really been that long since I've updated? **

**Puff: Numbers don't lie honey-bunch. **

**Nyx: I apologize for the delay, I've been churning out chapters on my newest fic like mad and since I need to find another source of inspiration for this story since Game of Thrones is not yet back on the air.**

**Puff: Could try reading the books again. **

**Nyx: That takes too long but I'm considering it. Now, don't own blah blah blah, happy reading! **

* * *

_"It's not so much the destination as it is the journey, eh?"_

_-Jack Sparrow, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides_

* * *

Chapter 6 : A Change In The Wind

Her clothes were now thoroughly stained with blood, just the day before having encountered a regiment of traveling soldiers. They fought valiantly, but were no match for six elves, a vampire and a half-breed.

No matter how many times she walked through a river, or washed her clothes in melted snow the smell wouldn't leave. A part of her began to harden towards the sight of blood, and towards battle.

She came to the conclusion that she would see a lot in her time here, since this land was in the midst of a revolution it only made sense to get used to it. For now they were taking a rest not only after yesterday's fight but the previous five day run.

They'd left the piles of bodies several miles behind, the sounds of the river were not too far ahead. The journey through Du Weldenvarden would last through at least a fortnight, once they'd reached Osilon, the frenzy with which they traveled would calm.

For the moment, the egg rested on her lap, her fingers gently running across the surface. To her sensitive fingertips it felt smoother than the finest marble, the weight it held was more metaphorical than physical being an important factor and kept in the most secure treasury in her homeland.

She closes her eyes as if she can feel the presence of the fledgling inside of it. She wondered who it would hatch for, she already knew the premise of the treaty regarding dragon eggs.

Her father and her uncles had kept the egg locked away for so long it never had a chance to find its Rider. She wanted to rail at them for their injustice done to the poor creature, knowing that it had been kept in the dark for far too long.

She was grateful that this egg got to see the sun again. She pulled out her journal, her quick hands sketching the egg in it's moonlit glory. Emmett came to stand next to his friend before lowering himself down beside her. Her hand stilled and her eyes grew distant. "Have you ever thought that...we might die here?" she asked.

"Once, maybe twice," he replied after a moment's pause, "but not without taking at least ten thousand soldiers with us."

"I don't want to die away from my homeland," she whispered, "My father...I was the only reason he stayed on his feet and on his throne-"

"Do not begin to think that way," Emmett said harshly, "we will get to see our home again. We will get to hunt in our forests, feed in our halls and avoid your seamstress." she smiled.

"This whole Rider business will be over and done with soon," Emmett said. "As soon as it hatches...we can go home. You'll see."

_**x-x-x**_

Isabella was ringing out her hair as they walked, the other elves looking completely unfazed at the fact that they were soaking wet and had mud up to their knees. Du Weldenvarden was that much nearer, the trees dark and foreboding from where they stood.

The Ninor rushed along quietly at their backs, its waters undisturbed despite the troupe that had just trudged through it. "We are close now," Emmett said quietly. She nodded, anxiety welling up in her chest at the prospect of meeting her aunt for the very first time and coming into full contact with her kin. "What Heidi would say if she could see me now," Isabella chuckled.

"She would swallow a burning match," Emmett said, causing them both to chuckle. They began walking again, Rosalie changed her pace in order to match her stride with Emmett. "What is your home like?" she asked. Emmett's dark red eyes flicked to her.

"Big," he said, "savage, wet and cruel."

"It sounds much like Alagaësia," Rosalie said. Emmett chuckled.

"Oh no, you have a tyrant sitting on the throne," Emmett said, "what makes my homeland savage is the animals, the beasts and monsters. We may not have fearsome dragons but we have things just as deadly."

"Did you have dragons?" she asked.

"Legends and stories say we used to. Years ago when the sea was frozen and the land was covered in snow, stories say the gods made a race of creatures to melt the snow to reveal the fresh grass underneath from the snow lizards that burrowed under rocks," he said, "the creatures multiplied in strength, growing bigger with each generation born until the giants saw fit to steal their land.

The King of the Giants, Ngotugort his name was said to be, confronted the eldest of the dragons, seeking negotiation. Ngotugort was brutish and stupid, thinking to trick the dragons into giving up their land by attempting to win them over with gems and jewels, thinking the creatures greedy and dull witted, sparking war. The two races destroyed each other, leaving the land barren and scorched," Emmett said.

Rosalie found herself enthralled, his voice hypnotic and lulling, but it wasn't in the predatory way that the stories always made it out to be, no it was soothing. She found that she liked it, she liked it very much. The princess smiled to herself, not only at the elf being interested in the stories of Ïtalee but at the bond growing between her two friends and hoped that their story, unlike that of her parents, didn't end in tragedy.

That night they stopped for a rest, Isabella curling an arm around the egg before falling asleep.

The next day they continued their march, Emmett telling Rosalie stories of the childhood he had shared with Her Highness. "...oh the visiting royalties were shocked, I shall never forget the looks on their faces!" Emmett said, mirth alighting his eyes as he told Rosalie of the gala where she had beaten several of the visiting Royal's guards in a sword fight.

"I can imagine she gave them quite the thrashing," Rosalie said with an obvious smile, "she is, after all, an excellent swordswoman. Worthy of the elven guard." Isabella shot a look at the fair-haired she-elf. "We're not far from the woodland borders," Edril said, "won't be long now."

"Edril," Isabella said, a little frown on her face.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Does Queen Islanzadi have any children?" she asked. He didn't answer for several moments, his already serious face taking on a grim look.

"Had," Edril said solemnly, "The Princess Arya disappeared while transporting a dragon egg, taken by Galbatorix's Shade and probably killed at that dreadful fortress of Urü'baen." Isabella's frown deepened.

"I couldn't imagine the devastation it caused her," she said, "losing my mother was hard. Losing a child would be that pain sevenfold."

"Yes," Edril said, "but our Queen is strong and still manages to hold her throne and hold it well."

"I wasn't implying that she wasn't," Isabella said blinking at the older elf.

"I know," Edril replied. They reached the inside of the borders of the elven kingdom, camping within it's limits. "We'll reach Osilon by morning," Edril told the troupe, settling against a tree, "I suggest you all get some rest." he looked squarely at Isabella, Emmett stood saying he'd take watch just in case.

"Nothing can pass through the borders that can hurt us Vampire," Edril reassured.

"I'm not taking any chances," Emmett replied, turning into the darkness.

"Will your guard not rest?" Rosalie asked.

"Vampires cannot sleep," Isabella replied. Rosalie frowned, having never heard that in the stories.

"Not even to catch a second wind?" she asked. Isabella shook her head with a ghost of a smile on her lips, "Not even then." Rosalie looked like she didn't like the sound of that very much.

"I'm sure if he had the ability to dream, he'd dream of you," the princess said leaning in conspiratorially. For the first time ever, Isabella saw an elf blush. Granted, Rosalie turned her face away, but Isabella could still see the pink tint to her fair skin.

Once Rosalie gained her composure again she looked into the trees where Emmett had disappeared. Isabella could sense his presence, she could tell that he was on high alert, after all they were on foreign ground.

"He takes his job very seriously doesn't he?" Rosalie asked.

She nodded, "He took a vow when he joined the palace guard, and at first I did not want him to join. For guards also serve as soldiers and I was afraid that one day he'd go off to war or on a mission and never return. We fought for days I remember, I stopped speaking to him but he joined anyway."

"You love him," Rosalie stated.

"He's the only real friend I've ever had, that is, until I met you," she replied. The other elves ate the last of their bread, choosing to go the last leg of the journey entirely on faelnirv.

Isabella scrunched up her nose at the sweet smell, the sugary tang tickling her nostrils. Rosalie explained that it was elven mead, highly potent to other beings such as humans and offered for the princess to have a sip.

She declined, despite that it might have helped her growing hunger. Her thirst was but a tickle in her throat, but she knew that in a few days it would be a painful burn. Emmett had considered hunting animals but their smell was foul and unappetizing, but his eyes were already dangerously dark and if he didn't feed soon, whether it be on elven, hybrid or animal blood he would be a danger to the entire wood.

So the next day before dawn she pulled him away from the camp, conversing with him in their native language, pleading with him to hunt animals for the time being. "It will benefit us both, I can get my sustenance from the meat, and you will not look so hungry all the time," she argued, "please Emmett. It will do us no good if you continue like this!" he stared at her, before closing his eyes and nodding.

Emmett disappeared into the woods to search for game, letting his senses and instincts control him. By the time he was finished, he was an absolute mess. Fur in his fingernails, blood on his shirt and in his hair.

He washed up as best as he could in the nearby stream, splashing his face with water. He heard distant singing in what he recognized at the elves' musical language. The power in their words sent tingles down his spine drawing him into their sweet song. He shook himself out the stupor and he dragged the carcass back to camp by it's lone antler. The princess skinned it with precision, cooking the meat over the fire and eating it plain.

She did not complain once, her sharp teeth cutting into the meat with little effort at all. Emmett buried the body far away from the camp, knowing it would upset the elves. Isabella looked at him funny when he shrugged back into his cloak, "Emmett...your eyes have changed color," she said. He brought up a hand to touch the skin underneath his eye, his eyebrows pulling into a frown. "They're the same color as the Gaffa blossoms back home that grow on the river," she told him, referring to the bright orange flowers that turned their faces to the sky in the afternoon.

He wasn't sure he liked that very much, scratching above one of his eyebrows. "Maybe we can look on this as a blessing," she said when he told her as much, "maybe the people of Ellesmera will receive you better than they would have with red eyes." For now he'd have to speculate and the troupe marched on.

* * *

**Nyx: Yeah yeah, I disappear for all this time and all you get a damn filler chapter. Lame I know, but we'll see them in Ellesmera next chapter.**

**Puff: I liked the dragons vs. giants bit. **

**Nyx: I know you did, you're the one who approved the idea in the first place. Quick note: Ïtalee is not pronounced like you would say Italy, though I've adjusted the spelling to fit the universe it makes sense that the pronunciation would change too. Eh-_TALL_-ee. And...I think that's it.**

**Puff: Don't forget to review people! Suggestions, ideas, praise and food donations are appreciated. **

**Nyx: Stop conning my readers into giving you food! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Nyx: Well, chapter 7. Finally. Although I think that the four people that actually read this crap have given up on me. And rightly so! I'm terrible when it comes to updating. **

**Puff: Eww, I hate poptarts!**

**Nyx: And I don't own The Inheritance Cycle or Twilight, blah blah blah, moving on. **

* * *

_"The time of dragons and dragon riders, will come again."_

_-Brom, Eragon the Movie_

* * *

Chapter 7. Revival

They had settled in to rest for the night, even Emmett leaning back against a tree and closing his eyes. Isabella slid the egg out of the pouch she carried it in, hearing the voices of the elves in the far off distance. Their singing filling the otherwise hollow silence and making the forest seem more alive.

She placed the egg inches within her reach, before being lulled to sleep by the elvish lullaby. She dreamed of the sea, and seeing the shores of her home. She could see the castle where she lived with her father and uncles, the bustling city just inside the outer city walls. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Emmett smiling down at her.

"We're almost home," she told him. He opened his mouth and instead of words, he emitted a high ear-splitting shriek, shocking her awake.

The egg was wobbling, cracks appearing in the shell, each one accompanied by a shocking high-pitched noise. Until a little claw, attached to a length of leathery skin that was one of the dragon hatchling's wings. It crawled out of the remains of it's egg, it's body about the size of a house cat, but it's wings were at least three times the length of itself.

She could only stare in awe at the baby dragon as it putzed around in its surroundings, before fixing large silver-gray eyes on her. She tentatively reached out to touch it, "Don't!" Emmett said but pain sparked up her arm as soon as her fingers made contact, white noise filled her brain before she passed out.

She woke up to the concerned murmurs of the elves, the hatchling curled into the crook of her arm, its head resting on her ribcage. "I don't understand," Dameril said, "If it chose her why didn't it hatch sooner? She's been carrying the egg for near a month." a hand rested lightly on her forehead, "Are you quite alright, child?" Altala asked, concerned blue eyes boring into hers. She nodded before sitting up and turning her eyes on the dragon that promptly lifted its head to give her a curious look.

They were intelligent eyes, eyes of an enlightened adult. Her right hand felt a little stiff, and she could see that touching the dragon had left a scar on her palm, silvery and in a very unusual pattern.

"It is called the gedwëy ignasia," Altala said, "Shining Palm, in the common tongue." the elves still looked disbelieving, as though they were waiting for the part when they woke up, Emmett looked very concerned but he was keeping his distance.

The dragon squeaked, opening its mouth to reveal a full set of razor sharp teeth. "I think he's hungry," she said, tentatively reaching out to touch the dragon again, this time she didn't feel any pain when she touched it, only a faint tingling. "He?" Romo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm quite sure the dragon is indeed male," she replied confidently, rummaging in her bag for some dried meat she had saved, it was a little more than a handful but the dragon ate it all with fervor, then explored his surroundings, looking with especially curiosity at Emmett, blowing a tiny smoke ring.

"We're only two days from Ellesmera," Edril said snapping the troupe out of their daze, "I suggest we all get some more rest."

"Emmett," Isabella said gesturing for her guard to come near, "do you mind hunting for him? That way, you won't have to waste all of the meat." he looked at the dragon and back at her.

She tilted her head, observing his face. "What?" Emmett asked.

"Your new eyes," she said, "It will take me time to get used to them."

"I can't imagine what I must look like," Emmett chuckled, coming to a stand. His lips twitched into an almost smile when the dragon tilted his head as if to say 'What are you?' before turning on his heel and disappearing into the trees.

She felt a presence at the edge of her mind, quite peculiar seeing as she had never felt anything like it before. Her mother had spoken of how her people, the elves, could speak to each other using their thoughts but had never gone into much detail explaining how or why.

It was like the barriers that had kept her mind safe had grown soft enough to allow someone in. Or some_thing_. Through the connection she felt a mild curiosity, and she shot a glance at the hatchling before laying down, running through theories in her head.

Why didn't it hatch for her sooner? Why had it stayed dormant for so long? Had it been asleep? Had it been waiting for someone else before deciding that she would suffice?

What troubled her the most was how her aunt and the court would react. She didn't know very much about the Riders, only about how vampires came to be included in the truce borne of the war between the dragons and the elves and had been given an egg as a token of the alliance.

She resolved to ask Rosalie about stories of the Riders, since there had never been any stories of a vampire Rider and now there was a hybrid one...not to mention female.

When she woke in the morning she found that her dragon had wrapped its tail around her wrist, and had made a pillow out of her thigh. She allowed herself to smile at it, feeling the dragon's entry into the world particularly miraculous.

She sketched the dragon from memory while he ate and the elves began to close camp. Her hand was a blur across the paper, lines coming together to form the hatchling's features, until she had captured the big-eyed curious look it had given her earlier. "Will you name him?" Emmett asked.

"Not yet," she said, "not until I hear the stories of past Riders. And maybe when he's old enough to approve." Emmett nodded his acquiescence.

The dragon spent the day viewing the world from the arms of his Rider, gorging itself on the meat she gave him.

The wild animals in the wood steered clear of the travelers, sensing predators greater than them. Emmett was deep in conversation with Rosalie telling her stories of his homeland. Isabella fell into step beside Edril, "Why do you think the egg hatched for me so late?" she asked him. He was silent for a time, a frown etched into his face.

"Even I cannot form a theory," he replied, "I believe the Queen will have more answers for you."

"Have the elves always had a queen?" she asked.

"Yes," Edril said, "since before Du Fyrn Skulblaka."

"The Dragon War," she translated, "How do you think she will receive me?"

"I cannot say," Edril said, "there are a select few in this world who see into the future, the elves do not tamper with such magic. It is foolish to do so." the dragon climbed onto her shoulder, hooking his talons into her shirt before perching atop her shoulder.

"Such an unusual dragon," Edril observed, eying them both.

"Eka eddyr celöbrí sem fodhro eka_*_," she whispered to the hatchling who hummed in reply.

"He did not know what you said, but he understood," Edril told her.

"I know," she said. After walking in silence for a little while she asked for the elves to tell stories of the Riders and how they came to be. Altala began to recite, her voice soothing and nearly making the princess forget the hardships that were yet to come. Despite the vampires incorporation into the powerful ironclad treaty forged all of those ages ago, the elves did not treat the vampires with the same favor they did the dragons.

The elves were more cautious of the vampires, more cautious of an enemy they couldn't wholly defeat with magic or sword. They walked for hours, until the sunlight grew cold and dim, and the night in the forest was beginning to wake.

The dragon had long coiled his tail around Isabella's neck and rested its head on the cusp of her shoulder. She felt the atmosphere change at a certain point, as if they had walked through an invisible barrier.

She looked back at Emmett wondering if he had felt it as well. He had a slight frown on his face and had taken to increasing his pace in order to stay a little more than a hairs breadth away from Her Highness and be prepared to any sudden attack.

Emmett heard the elven guards of the border before their brethren did, tensing less than a minute before they stepped into the path of the travelers. Edril stepped forward, exchanging a few words with the guard. "What are they saying?" Emmett asked, since the elves spoke in their native tongue.

"Edril is telling him who we are and why we are here," Isabella replied. The elf barring their way looked at the princess and her vampire guard with open suspicion and a little hostility, no doubt being able to tell exactly what they were. When his eyes landed on the dragon, his facial expression became placid and he stepped aside, touching his his fingers to his lips and uttering the customary exchange of words.

The troupe was allowed to enter the border of the city. "_It is just as I imagined it to be_," Emmett muttered in his native tongue, "_trees, trees and more trees._"

"_We must have patience, Emmett_," Isabella told him, "_we cannot afford to lose the elves as allies_."

"_They are forever bound to us_," Emmett scoffed referring to the story Altala had told.

"_Through magic_," Isabella reminded him, "_to break that bond is to ensure war._" Emmett fell silent after that. The elves that had traveled with them were silent and grim-faced, but a little more relaxed to be back in their home.

"Welcome to Ellesmera," Rosalie whispered. Faint singing could be heard, a harmonic convergence of voices sung purely and beautifully.

"Much prettier than King Aro's singing," Emmett muttered. Isabella held back an amused snort.

The foreigners gaped at the architecture, houses made from the trees, as if they had been grown from them. Emmett commented so. "Close," Rosalie said, "we sing them into being."

"Sing?" Emmett repeated incredulously.

"Magic?" Isabella asked.

"Always," Altala provided. They were led through the serene city, marveling at the unusual sights so different from their home and commenting on the things they saw that were the same. "Do you have nature spirits here?" Isabella asked. She got several looks ranging from confused to downright appalled.

"Nature spirits," Edril repeated slowly.

"I've never heard of such a thing," Dameril commented.

"They are quite mischievous folk," Emmett went on, "but they are very protective of their homes and they mean well."

"They inhabit trees and rivers," Isabella added, "they can manifest even to mortal eyes as people." the elves looked curious, an odd expression to see on their faces.

"I would very much like to see these nature spirits," Rosalie said, "the spirits in this realm are not friendly."

"Enough," Edril said, "this is not the time for such nonsense. We approach Tialdarí Hall, where you will meet Her Majesty, Islanzadí Dröttning."

* * *

**Nyx: I understand that for some, mixing mythologies is a no-no. But if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. On another note, I imagine Emmett and Isabella's accents to be a mixture of French and Russian. **

**Puff: Oui, dos vadanya. **

**Nyx: Since I lost my copy of Eldest, I'm running a little blind here since I like using the books as a reference as opposed to a wiki or something. Either I will tear apart the house while looking for it, or I'll just have to get a new copy. **

_*I am honored you chose to mark me_


	8. Chapter 8

**Nyx: I believe I've mentioned that a large part of my inspiration for this fic comes from Game of Thrones and in part, Lord of the Rings. Yes, I'm a total dork. Already aware and don't give a damn. **

**Puff: Violence, sex, mystery...what more could a dragon ask for?**

**Nyx: Knowing you? A helluva lot more. So, I don't own the Inheritance Cycle or Twilight, happy reading! **

* * *

_"I never get involved in politics."_

_-Cheshire Cat, Alice in Wonderland (2010)_

* * *

Chapter 8. In Salutation

Edril stepped forward to speak first, bowing and speaking the customary incantation, the Queen reciprocated before he began launching into the tale and coming to an end with the hatching of the egg not three days into the forest.

The hall went dangerously silent at the conclusion of his tale. "Bring the hatchling forth," Islanzadi stated. Emmett went with her when she stepped forward, the sleeping fledgling in her arms, an ever-present protective shadow.

The queen rose from her throne, stepping forward to take a closer look, her height got more imposing as she drew nearer, being the same height as Emmett. Islanzadi held out her hand, indicating that she wanted to see Isabella's. It was unheard of for a Rider to be female, and to be the first would bring about great change. "It has not hatched for you until you entered our borders correct?" she asked.

"Yes," Isabella replied.

"Are you aware of the customs of the Riders?" the queen inquired.

"I know a little of the stories," Isabella said, "but I am ignorant of most elven customs." the queen was silent, inspecting the dragon before raising her eyes to meet her niece's. "We will discuss this later," the queen said, "but for now, you must rest. I will have someone show you your chambers."

"If I may," Emmett stepped forward, "I wish to take up residence outside Isabella's quarters. I will not leave her unprotected."

"No danger can reach her here, vampire," the queen assured, "your worries are for naught."

"I took a vow," Emmett told her, "don't ask me to break it." Islanzadi considered this for a moment before nodding her acquiescence. Rosalie stayed behind while the rest of the troupe left the hall for their homes, "I hope to see you both before the Agaeti Bloodhren in more than half a year," she said with a sad smile, "and I hope all goes well for you."

"You have been a great friend to me," Isabella said with a smile, "this isn't goodbye Rosalie, that I promise you." Rosalie nodded and turned her attention to Emmett but appeared a little lost for words. With a sly smile, Isabella moved out of earshot, following the elf that was waiting for her on the other side of the hall to her chambers.

Ellesmera was beautiful, of that there was no doubt and it was hard to believe that nature spirits didn't exist here. She thought of the mischievous little sprites, naiads and playful dryads. Her room was odd, the walls strong and solid, naught but a bed in the middle of the room with few pieces of furniture. The dragon began to explore it's surroundings, toddling about on its legs.

She was directed to the bath and shown the garments that had been laid out for her and she nearly protested when she saw that they were dresses. Albeit they weren't the fancy things she had to wear to court back home, all heavy velvet and inlaid with shiny satins. This dress was simpler looking, beautiful still, but she would have preferred the comfort of trousers.

While the dragon explored, she bathed, washing the last months of travel off of her body and arising clean and refreshed. In the morning she would meet with her aunt, the Queen, and discuss certain things, such as why the egg had hatched so late.

Her dragon would remain nameless until he was old enough to understand names and help her pick out one that most certainly suited him. She climbed into bed, wondering if she would wake up in her bedchambers at home, the dragon curled up on her pillow, its tail wrapping around the bedpost.

She was awoken by a soft knocking at the door and Emmett's cautionary growl. "I bring a message for Isabella Dröttningu," a quiet female told him. She could tell that Emmett allowed her to pass, the door opened and a slim elven maid her dark hair left loose about her shoulders entered the threshold, "Islanzadi Dröttning awaits your audience, Isabella Dröttningu," she announced.

"I will be present shortly," the princess replied.

"I will wait for you," the elf responded, stepping outside the door and shutting it with the barest hint of sound. Her dragon had awoken and was observing her with curious eyes, "The Queen wishes to see us," she told it before sliding out of bed and observing which clothes were available to her. Her mouth scrunched at the corners upon seeing more dresses but took up no complaints and shrugged into a length of sky blue fabric.

She was able to do up the laces herself and she braided her hair back so it wouldn't be an annoyance before scooping up her dragon and taking him from the bedchamber. True to her word, the elf was waiting for her outside of the bedroom and had been eying Emmett with caution, but turned her full attention to the princess as she egressed and led her to the gardens where the Queen was whispering sweet songs to beds of blossoms.

"Isabella Dröttning," she was announced, and the messenger exited. The Queen did not turn her gaze from the flowers.

"Come nearer to me," Islanzadi asked, urging Isabella forward, who was well aware of Emmett, a constant shadow not far behind her.

"They are quite beautiful, Your Grace," Isabella addressed her as they addressed the wives in court back home, but the Queen did not seem to mind.

"Our voices give them great vibrancy where there was once dullness," she replied, "I wish you to walk with me." she didn't spare a glance for the guard behind her niece, glancing curiously at the dragon who'd taken up residence on Isabella's breast, its tail wrapped loosely around her neck, hind legs over her shoulder while front talons hooked into the fabric of her dress.

The Queen said nothing and walked on, still keeping her silence after a good length of time. "I hope you know what your presence means," Islanzadi said, "the hatching, your arrival...all of it."

"I am not as well versed in the politics of these lands," she replied, "I'm afraid more light will have to be shed."

"The Varden," Islanzadi said, "once they are informed of your existence they will insist you be sent to their cause, even without training you'll add an enormous advantage to their ranks."

"I am to be used as a power tool?" Isabella replied, not liking the sound of that. She'd inherited her father's streak of rebellion along with his willful heart combined with her mother's sharp mind and sharp tongue made her quite difficult to tame.

"Not if you play the game," the Queen replied bluntly, "if and when this war is over, if it is won by our forces, the men will no doubt begin debating over who will take the throne."

"And the Varden want to win," Isabella said.

"Of course," Islanzadi said, "the realm will be in a worse state if Galbatorix does prevail. But even if we do win, the Riders will never return to their former glory."

"That means I can stop feeling guilty about going home," Isabella replied, much to the Queen's amusement.

"You are much like Didyme," Islanzadi said, "I can see her so easily within you."

The princess fell silent for a moment before saying, "My father loved her very much." the Queen said nothing, "She's been dead nearly thirteen years now and he has yet to take another wife. He grieves her still." her thumb toyed with the ring she had since worn on her hand.

"I was never given the opportunity to become well acquainted with your lord father," Islanzadi said, "but if he has been as you say...then he was more than a good match for my sister." the princess bit back the sharp retorts on her tongue, forcing the anger that boiled in her belly to calm.

As if sensing her emotional overturn, the dragon on her shoulder tightened its grip. Instead she said, "When will I begin this training?" she asked.

"As soon as your teacher is notified of you and the circumstances," Islanzadi said, "by the morrow, I should have word."

"Very well," Isabella replied.

"You will do well here," Islanzadi complimented, "and I am here for assistance and questions if there's any need." the dragon snorted, releasing a smoke ring and the queen leveled the creature with another curious look. "Such an odd one."

Later in the day, when she and Emmett explored he finally brought up the subject she had been waiting for. "You mean for us to stay?" he asked.

"We must," she told him, "you are well aware of that. I cannot go undisciplined of that there is no doubt."

"I understand, Highness," Emmett replied, "but it might not be a good idea for us to linger."

"I may be an oddity Emmett," the princess said, "but I'm also a beacon of hope for them. I cannot so easily abandon them."

"They are not your people," Emmett said, "blood may be blood, but sometimes deeds speak louder than relations."

"They are my people," the princess replied taking up the stubborn note familiar of her father, "they have always been my people. Blood or not, they have opened their halls to us, imparted their hospitality. I will not repay them with such cruelty." Emmett resigned himself to her will seeing that she would not back down on the subject and was firmly rooted in her opinion.

He bowed his head, and said no more than this, "As you wish, my lady." they heard a dying squeak from their left, turning to see that the hatchling had taken it upon itself to catch his own lunch, the only evidence left being a few feathers and a bone. "The first ever Volturi to rule atop a dragon's back," Emmett muttered.

"I do not think I shall rule for a long time," Isabella replied, not taking her eyes off the fledgling. "Besides...he still has growing to do. As do I."

"I think you would make a fine queen," Emmett said, "All Hail the Queen Who Wears Trousers Like a King!" he half-laughed.

"It has never bothered me that I prefer to wear trousers and it never will," she replied amusedly.

"I think Heidi would be the first of our kind to ever die purely from a broken-heart," Emmett replied and they laughed.

Their quarrel wasn't entirely forgotten, but put aside for now. They would go home eventually, but for now they would have to bide their time.

No doubt word of them had reached Galbatorix, he would be lost as to their purpose for coming here unless he was provided with descriptions of their appearances and familiar with the old histories. Galbatorix the Cruel would have to be a shrewd man indeed, if he ever hoped to defeat the newest allies to the rebel forces.

* * *

**Nyx: And after too much time I give you too short of an update. Next chapter may be the beginning of her training. I'm still debating. And I'm skeptical of couples. Pairings people! Give me your opinion!**

**Puff: I miss bacon. **

**Nyx: No bacon in this story Puff, sorry. Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nyx: Hello all!**

**Puff: Heh heh...Mervin.**

**Nyx: As usual, I don't own anything you may recognize, blah blah blah, you know the drill.**

* * *

_"The man who honors his teacher honors himself" _

_- The Jade Warlord; The Forbidden Kingdom_

* * *

Chapter 9. Meet

The elf with which she was sparring had never seen the likes of her strength before, nor her speed and his mystification slowed him down considerably. She had attempted to hold back before, intending to keep her strength a hidden commodity among their ranks, but when she had been encouraged to fully invest herself in the fight her blows had become harsher.

Her parries were blindingly quick, her counterattacks unpredictable. Green bored into green, their gazes never parted. In the end, it was she who called a halt, and her partner silently communicated his gratefulness. She sheathed her sword and returned his bow. "'Twas an honor fighting with you Isabella Dröttning," he told her.

"I appreciated your enthusiasm Romo," she replied. She heard the sound of hooves and her aunt's heartbeat before the other elves did. Glancing at her dragon, relaxing in the grass and snapping at birds as they flew by made her feel almost disconnected from the real world.

As if all of this had been a dream, but she knew there was no way the scar of battle had in any way been a figment of her imagination. And the sooner she stopped thinking like that the better off she would be. In the two days they had been here, her dragon had grown several inches.

His silver gray eyes were curious with such intelligence that it almost sent chills down her spine. She could feel his presence, in her head; it was almost disconcerting being able to feel the openness of the mind, as if it were a completely separate entity, vulnerable to attack and fragile because of that.

With those thoughts in mind, she slammed those doors closed, leaving only enough room for a single thread of the fledgling's thoughts to mingle with hers. The Queen rode upon a brilliant white mare, and Isabella slowed her approach though she could tell that these horses were not of the ordinary kind.

Even so Isabella slowed her approach, though the horses shied away from her anyway, easily recognizing that she was not entirely elven and identifying her as a dangerous predator by her smell. "Forgive them, they do not usually dissent to new riders," Islanzadi apologized.

Isabella waved her off. "If the horse hadn't reacted that way then I would have said how rare a creature you have."

"Their instincts tell them we are not friendly," Emmett spoke up, his rumbling timbre carrying across the field from a safe distance away. Isabella cocked her head to the side, observing the magnificent white stallion who held its head high with pride. She reached out a tentative hand, and the horse snorted nervously.

Softly she began to talk, not in a language that the elves recognized but a flowing more musical tongue, that was both laughter, a pleasant breeze, the bubbling of a river and song. The horse's ears twitched, listening intently, intelligent eyes looking into hers all the while for a hint of malice.

When she stepped forward again, the horse stayed still, watching her still. All the while, every single elf on the training field had stopped to observe, and the Queen watched with bated breath. The horse finally condoned her touch, coming forward cautiously and gently nudging her hand.

She continued to croon and purr to the horse before taking a few steps away and letting the horse choose whether or not to leave. The horse did turn tail and leave, eventually the sound of its hooves fading to silence.

Eventually, the curious elves went back to training, though still mystified over the hours' events. "I must say that was an impressive display," the Queen complemented, her head cocked curiously to the side.

"Have you received word?" the princess asked.

"I have," the queen nodded, "care to walk with me?" Isabella consented, Emmett not too far behind.

"He has agreed to tutor you," was the first thing the queen said after a long moment's silence. "I've told him of the special circumstances, but he has agreed, nonetheless."

"Why do I feel that there's more?" the princess inquired sardonically.

"Nothing ever gets past you does it?" the queen replied in jest, "He has one condition, and I'm pretty sure your guard won't like it." Emmett's facial expression tensed, immediately deciphering what she was saying, "What he will teach you must not be revealed to...outsiders," the queen said her eyes flickering to the vampire, "and so he requires that you and your dragon bring no one else with you. I will escort you there for your first lesson two days from now."

"I understand your need to keep certain information private," Emmett spoke up, "but I won't have Her Highness in danger."

"She will not be in danger, Cold One," the queen said, "do you really think we'd allow this man to linger on our borders if we believed him so? He's kept peace with us for many years, and he's the only one with enough knowledge to educate her in the ways of the Riders. You'll have to find something to occupy your time while she is away."

Emmett prepared to argue until the princess laid her hand on his arm, "It is fine, Emmett," she said, "we will be fine." she gestured to the dragon that was snapping at butterflies around her feet.

"Is it decided then?" the queen asked. Isabella nodded and Emmett remained stony faced, lips pursed. "_Wyrda!_" croaked a raven above their heads, Isabella looked up, and the raven looked back and preened its snow white feathers. "Ah, Blagden," the queen said, "I've not had the pleasure of your company for a few days." the raven cocked its head, and blinked its beady black eyes.

The Queen returned her attention to her niece, "The day after tomorrow." before turning on heel and walking off into the forest, listening to the shrieks and complaints of the clever white raven. "Such an odd bird," Isabella mused, "wouldn't you say?" she asked the dragon currently wrapped around her ankle. He released a smoke ring and blinked. "Mm, I knew you would agree," she nodded.

"What do you think he'll teach you?" Emmett asked, once the queen had gone.

"I think he'll teach me lots of things," she replied, "like how the Riders came to be, where this war began..."

"And in return, will you teach them the language of the Fae?" Emmett asked.

"Of course not," Isabella answered, "that's a sacred art, its knowledge I vowed to keep to myself."

"Once your dragon matures you won't be able to do that," Emmett told her. And Isabella nodded.

"I realize, but I can't truly be at fault. He is as apart of me now, as I am of him," she said. "And what of you, Emmett?"

"I will find something to occupy my time," Emmett said.

"Maybe you can improve your swordsmanship with the elves," she teased, a smile stretching her lips.

"I think I'd be a terrible swordsman anyway," Emmett replied, "I fight better with my fists and teeth."

"Like the vampire you are," she replied giving a nod.

"Why do you fight with a sword? You can break it in half easily with your bare hands," Emmett said.

"Our brute strength makes them uneasy," Isabella replied, "Haven't you noticed? The way they're reluctant to touch us."

"We've touched mortals much softer," Emmett said.

"But they don't know that," she told him, "it is one of the reasons I took up the sword, so they don't feel so different from us. That, and I took lessons just to make Heidi angry." Emmett laughed.

When the time came she rose before the sun and dressed in her washed trousers and a shirt. She laced up the boots she'd worn on her journey here, and ate some of the bread that had been left for her.

She scooped up her dragon and let him perch on her shoulder. The Queen was waiting for her with two of the majestic white horses she'd seen yesterday, one of which being the horse she had convinced that she meant no harm.

The horse remembered her well, but looked uneasily at the dragon fledgling that rested on her arm. Isabella soothed with with a few choice words and climbed up onto his back.

The horse only responded to commands in the ancient language of the elves, and was intelligent enough to read the minute changes in physical demeanor of the rider upon his back. Islanzadí had to assure her horse that her niece meant him no harm, and eventually the horse calmed.

The trees thinned out eventually, opening up into a valley nestled near the bluffs.

"Isabella Dröttning, welcome to the Crags of Tel'naeir." she couldn't help but marvel at the sight, the lush surroundings, she could hear water and smell the wild things in the surrounding woods. Farther off though, there was nothing but open sky. The flowers here bloomed in such abundance and released their scents into the air, effectively perfuming the valley.

A great rush of air accompanied a shadow. The horses flicked their ears and snorted in their unease, but a calming word from the Queen and her niece settled them. Her hair was blown back out of its tight braid by the rhythmic gusts of wind caused by the beating wings of an absolutely gigantic golden dragon that perched on the bluffs.

It continued to block out the sun from it's perch, making Isabella feel like the smallest of insects in the presence of the beast. She continued to gape in awe, her eyes wide with wonder. She felt a small amount of sadness when she saw that the dragon was missing a leg, no doubt from a battle long ago. His tail was long enough to coil around the valley, his head at least as big as two horses abreast. His head lowered to get a closer look at the princess and her young dragon, the scales on his eyelids clicking as he blinked.

The horse snorted in discomfort. _Do not fret little one_, a deep voice like thunder rumbled in her mind and she gasped. _It brings me such joy to see you here,_ he said, _do not be afraid_. His voice was raspy, like that of an old man, wise and gentle.

Her dragon stretched its head in curiosity, blinking big silver eyes and humming low in his throat. The gold's Rider was clothed all in white, and possessed the sharp features of the elves. He had long silver hair, and gray eyes, his face open and friendly. He spread his arms, "We welcome you Isabella Shur'tugal."

* * *

**Nyx: A little shorter than usual this time, and I can't guarantee that next chapter will be longer. Bear with me people. **

**Puff: Nyx...I think I need to go on a diet.**

**Nyx: The doctor did say to cut back on the doughnuts. So, reviews? **


End file.
